Selina Golias
Robert "Robby" Kyle, boyfriend Chester Avery, friend Johnny Rodwick, friend |status = Living |season5 = X }} Selina Golias is a Klaustreich who appeared in . Appearances As Robby, Chester, and Johnny left her and Robby's home to go do some Reini-bashing, she told Robby he should stay home because there was "more fun to be had" at their place, though Johnny responded that it wouldn't be more fun for all of them. When Robby didn't come back that night though, she tried calling him multiple times to find out where he was. Eventually, Nick picked up the phone and introduced himself as Detective Burkhardt. She thought Robby had gotten himself into some kind of trouble, but she soon found out it was much more serious than that. Nick and Hank went to her home to talk to her, and she told them how she'd been living with Robby for 3 years. She asked how he died, but Hank said they didn't know yet. She then commented how she hadn't wanted them to go to the dump near the quarry at Oaks Bottom the previous night, but Hank informed her that Robby and Chester's body hadn't been found at the dump but at a corn field instead. She asked where Johnny was, which was news to Nick and Hank since they didn't know there was another person involved. Selina started to break down at the mention of Robby's name, causing her to woge. Nick then directly told her she was a Klaustreich, and when she saw he was a Grimm, she immediately thought he killed them. Nick and Hank calmed her down and got her to tell them that all of them were Klaustreich and that Robby, Johnny, and Chester had gone to the dump to chase some Reinigen. She then gave them the address for Johnny's trailer on Wright Island. Later, Selina was on the phone with someone but was interrupted when Johnny entered her home. He frantically told her that she had to hide him, and when she told him that the police had been there and asked him what happened, he said he was barely able to get away from what Robby and Chester weren't able to. Johnny looked out the windows of the house and told her the thing that attacked them was huge and unlike anything he'd ever seen, and when Selina asked her what it was, Johnny replied, "The legend. It's true." A few moments later, Selina called Nick to tell them that people had come for Johnny and that they said they were going to take him back to the quarry and make him pay for what he had done. Her call was ended by a man knocking her to the ground and taking her away. Nick, Hank, Rosalee, and Monroe went to the dump and eventually found her with her hands bound in some sort of tunnel-accessible underground throne room. She told them that they all took turns as they killed Johnny and made her watch and that just as they were about to kill her, they scattered in different directions when someone ran in. As Selina was leaving the dump with them, one of the Reinigen warned Nick that he shouldn't have come and told him to leave without Selina. She pleaded them not to listen because they'd kill her and then told the Reinigen that she didn't do anything to them and didn't even want her friends to come to the dump. The Reinigen said she was just as guilty as her friends because she tried to hide one of them. Many more Reinigen started appearing and voicing their disapproval, and they suddenly ran off in the same direction. Hank wondered aloud where they were going, but that question was soon answered as the Reinigen woged and fused together to form a Riesen-Ratte. Nick told them to run, and they ran towards some power lines. As the rest of the group wondered what Nick's plan was, he told Selina to woge to help get the Riesen-Ratte under the wires. She was worried she would be killed and was almost too afraid to woge, but after some "encouragement" from Rosalee, she was able to relax enough to woge. The Riesen-Ratte immediately picked up her scent and started heading for the power lines after more baiting by Nick, and when it was close enough, Nick told Hank to shoot the power line. The plan worked, as the Riesen-Ratte was electrocuted, forcing the individual Reinigen to separate once again. As they left the dump, Selina still vented about her two friends and her boyfriend having been killed, but Monroe tried to put things into perspective in a non-confrontational way by reminding her that they had come to the dump to do some Reini-bashing. Images 505-promo12.jpg 505-Selina woges.gif 505-The Rat King rises.gif Trivia *Selina's name is a reference to , the alter ego of Catwoman. *Selina's woged form resembles that of a ; calico cats are also almost always female.